


Revelations

by Cougar88



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 14:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cougar88/pseuds/Cougar88
Summary: Dan has never masturbated.  He's also a virgin, and he doesn't mind one bit.  But when he comes across clips of himself on Phil's laptop, repressed teenage hormones - and old feelings for Phil - bubble to the surface.





	Revelations

Have you ever gotten to a point in life where you just resign to certain facts of life?  Well Dan has, and he doesn’t really mind that he has never masturbated.  It’s no big deal, really.  He has just never had the desire.  Sure, he has occasional wet dreams, but that’s probably enough, considering his tame libido.  There’s nothing that really gets him going these days.  He’s immune to Tumblr, and Phil is careful about waltzing around naked.  The most skin he has ever shown Dan was when he has run out of clean shirts.  And that has been maybe twice since they’ve lived together.

Dan is too busy with his YouTube career, and maintaining an online persona.  He barely has time to sleep for crying out loud.  When does he have time for a nightly wank, let alone any kind of relationship, outside of his best friend?  Hell, his head hits the pillow and he’s out cold within five minutes most nights.  Hours of editing and battling Phil on the Wii is exhausting.  Throw in meetings, travel, collabs, and an occasional party between YouTubers, and there’s barely time to shit, for fuck’s sake. 

But tonight, as he and Phil are sat on the sofa, editing various things for their social media, a popup interrupts Dan’s concentration.  Usually he just minimizes it so the same popup doesn’t happen a minute later.  What he isn’t expecting is to hear skin slapping and two men moaning loudly **.  “FUCK!  Fuck me.  YEAH that’s it.  UUNNNGGHH!”** one man moans.  Dan’s face flushes, and he can’t click fast enough to get rid of it _.  Where’s the fucking window?!?!  Oh my God.  SHIT!_   _STOP IT!_   “DAN!” Phil snaps his head in Dan’s direction.  “What the HELL?!?!”

“I DON’T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!” he shrieks at Phil.  The moaning continues to get louder as he furiously fumbles with the touch pad to close the window.  “Oh my God.  The windows keep popping up everywhere!” he screams, covering his ears.  Phil sets his laptop aside, and moves to sit against Dan to evaluate the situation.  “You didn’t open anything?” he asks.  “NO!!!” Dan now has his hands over his face, still crimson red.  “Make it stop!” Dan screams when he hears two women going at it.  “Oh my God!” Phil gasps when the latest window shows two women in the 69 position, fingering and tonguing furiously.  Fluids are squirting everywhere.  _WHOA!_   Phil’s dick twitches.  But he must focus for the sake of Dan’s quickly deteriorating eyeballs.

“What were you doing?” Phil asks, pressing buttons, and making it worse.  There are now hundreds of windows open, full of every imaginable porn, moans and other sounds filling the entire room.  “I was just editing a cover photo for Facebook!” Dan chances a peek, and immediately slaps his hands back over his poor eyes when he sees the dreaded whisk one he and Tyler viewed many moons ago.  “JESUS CHRIST PHIL!  PULL THE BATTERY!” he shrieks when he hears a familiar moan.  It’s the only option.  Phil slams it shut, turns it over, and pulls the battery.  “And this is why we use a Mac.  Why did you even bother pulling this out?” Phil’s breathing slowly regulates as he sets the battery aside.  The machine is hot, so to speak.

Dan slowly uncovers his beet red face, shaking out of control.  “Because the Mac is updating, and I don’t feel like working in the office today.  I need to stretch my legs!” he yells.  “Okay, calm down.  It’s all over” Phil puts a hand on Dan’s shoulder to calm him down.  Dan flinches unintentionally.  He blames the trauma.  “Jesus Christ” Dan lets out a shaky breath.  “Dan, you are WAY too worked up over a little bit of porn.  What’s up?” Phil looks concerned for his friend, whose face is still burning with a mixture of embarrassment and something else he can’t figure out.

“I’ll tell you what.  Why don’t we take a break from all of this, and get some food?  I think you need a drink” Phil suggests, and leaves his own laptop off to the side.  _Editing can wait.  I need to bring Dan back down to earth._ Dan nods, taking a deep breath.  His face has finally returned to a more human color, and his hands aren’t shaking as badly.  It’s going to take hours to get all of that moaning out of his head _.  Jesus Christ, that was terrifying_.  But who is he kidding?  His worst nightmare has come to life.  He’s sporting wood, in front of Phil!  Thankfully, he’s wearing very loose, oversized trackkies, and an extra-long shirt to cover it.

“You OK?” Phil asks, ready to head into the kitchen.  “Yeah” Dan regulates his breathing as best as he can.  _Hopefully Phil doesn’t notice_.  “I just need a moment” he adds, wiping the sweat from his forehead.  “Alright.  I’m going to get something to eat and drink.  Is wine okay?” Phil asks.  “Yeah.  But I don’t know if it’s safe for me to eat” Dan shudders.  “Not even leftover pizza?” Phil’s eyebrows knit together.  _Dan never refuses pizza.  He must be really upset._   Dan shakes his head.  “Just the wine for now, thanks” Dan finally sounds a little less traumatized.  Phil nods, and heads to the kitchen.  Poor Dan.

Dan takes a few moments to regain his senses, rubs his eyes, and takes a few deep cleansing breaths.  Phil will be back shortly with his wine, and he needs to get rid of his rogue boner.  He knows every red-blooded male gets them from time to time, but considering the fucking circumstances, he’s grabbing his phone to find anything that will distract him.  He must act fast!  _Old people.  No.  Animals?  No that’s not enough.  SPIDERS!_  He Googles huntsman spiders in Australia, and finds a horrific video of a little girl recording her poor father on a ladder, attempting to trap a beastly looking creature with a ridiculously small bowl.  It didn’t end well, and Dan screamed, throwing his phone clear across the room.

Needless to say it worked, and Phil is running from the kitchen to see what happened.  “What now?” Phil is thoroughly exhausted from Dan’s bullshit already.  “S..ss..spider!” Dan is breathing heavily.  “WHERE?!” Phil sets the food and drinks down, not looking forward to killing a monster.  “On my phone” Dan blushes.  “I was watching a video of a huntsman in Australia” he admits, looking very foolish.  “Why on earth would you do that?” Phil cringes.  He remembers Googling those things when he was looking for video material.  He shudders at the memory.  “BECAUSE I WAS TRYING TO FORGET THE OTHER VIDEOS!” Dan yells, grabbing his wine.  He takes a long drink, emptying nearly half the glass in one go.  “DAN!” Phil yelps. 

Within seconds, Dan feels the effects of the wine Phil brought him, and decides he’s hungry after all.  “I brought extra, just in case” Phil says, observing where Dan is hungrily staring.  “Thanks.  Trauma does funny things to a body, I guess” Dan chuckles lightly, and folds a piece of cheese pizza in half, turning it into a mini calzone.  “You’re telling me” Phil agrees, taking a small bite of pepperoni.  Phil is not a typical meat loving guy, but he just can’t resist pepperoni pizza.

Dan sits, wondering if he’ll ever get his projects done.  The Mac is going to take forever, and now his old laptop is in the proverbial trash.  He doesn’t even want to THINK about opening up that horror.  He doesn’t know what happened, nor does he want to know at the moment.  And, as if he’s a bloody mind reader, Phil offers his laptop.  “Do you need to finish editing for tomorrow?  I know you had a couple of projects going.  I’m sure we have most of the same photos saved to the cloud.  I don’t mind, really.”

Dan isn’t sure if he wants to risk touching a computer right now.  But, it’s Phil.  What terrible things could possibly be on Phil’s computer?  He takes a few more sips of his wine, carefully considering his options.  “I suppose.  But what will YOU do?” he turns to Phil.  Phil shrugs.  “I guess I’ll just grab the iPad and maybe play some more Horse Prince or something.  No biggie.  I’ll grab my earbuds so I don’t disturb you” Phil answers.  Dan nods, and accepts Phil’s offer.  What would he do without his best friend?  He’d be sat here, still traumatized.  “Thanks” he says, and eats the rest of his pizza.  “Anytime, Dan” Phil smiles, relieved that his friend has finally calmed down.

Once they’ve finished their pizza, Phil settles in, close to Dan, and turns on his iPad.  Dan is sat comfortably with Photoshop open, editing and superimposing various images for later use.  He giggles at some art a fan tagged him in, and decides to use it.  The facial expressions match his constant state of angst and social anxiety.  Phil quickly peeks at him, and breathes easier, knowing Dan is back to his normal routine.

Before long, it’s late, and the excitement of Dan’s earlier trauma takes its toll on the boys.  Both have drifted off into a light nap, giving their eyes a much needed rest.  Especially Dan’s.  Phil is certain Dan probably won’t even go to bed.  He’d most likely have nightmares. 

Dan begins to stir before long.  His legs and neck are stiff, and he wants to get back to editing.  He doesn’t have much more to do.  But when he opens his eyes, he realizes he fell asleep with his hands on the keyboard, and somehow managed to close everything he was working on.  _Shit.  I hope I saved it._   He looked through Phil’s general folders first.  Nothing.  _Where would I have put it?  Maybe it’s in the videos folder.  No.  Wait.  There’s a sub folder.  Maybe I accidentally put it there.  Damn, I’m tired.  It could be anywhere._

But when Dan clicks the ‘unnamed’ folder, all he sees are odd files with numbers.  _What the hell?_   Unfortunately for Dan, he clicked on one, and opened a gay porn video saved from RedTube _.  Oh Jesus Christ.  Here we go again._   Thankfully, for his sake, Dan had his headphones plugged into the machine.  _Jesus FUCK!_   The two men on the screen look suspiciously similar to Dan and Phil, and it makes Dan’s dick twitch at the site of the darker haired man sucking the other’s dick.  _FUCK_.

Dan squirms, and opens another file.  But it’s not a video from a porn site, it’s a slide show of Dan, with Enigma’s ‘Principles of Lust’ set to it.  Dan gasps – LOUDLY.  Every single picture is of him, either shirtless, pantsless, or both, wearing only his boxer briefs, sound asleep in various spots throughout their old flat.  _WHAT THE FUCK?_   He continues to watch until the end.  The final picture of the video is of someone’s cock in a very slim and pale hand.  _THAT is NOT me!_   Dan’s breath hitches as he grows to full hardness.

Dan opens another file.  It’s old recorded footage of one of their Skype calls before they even met.  “Come on, Dan.  Let me see that pretty ass of yours.  I promise I won’t take a screenshot” Phil’s voice is laden with want.  _Oh God.  I remember this_.  Dan brings a shaky hand to his face, watching through the slits between his fingers.  Dan is reminded of how he pulled his boxer briefs down slowly for Phil, teasing him.  “That’s it.  Be a good boy for me” Skype Phil gently orders his best friend.  In the corner of the clip, Phil can be seen with his cock in hand, jerking off to Dan.

Dan remembers all too well how excited he got when he heard Phil moaning for him.  And then when he rutted into a pillow for Phil until he came.  He was so young and impressionable.  No wonder Phil has kept his distance since they’ve lived together.  Dan feels cheated, and suddenly very lonely.  He considers himself lucky to have shared a few kisses with Phil, but that was as far as Phil would allow things to go.  _Damn you, Phil.  Why does he still have these?_   His cock is still aching.  But he refuses to touch himself.  Even if Phil is sleeping, it’s not a good idea, and he knows he’ll just feel worse if he gets himself off.  He wants more than anything in the entire universe to have Phil wake up and find him sitting there with a raging hard on for his friend.  But that’s not a good idea either.  Phil wouldn’t stand for it.  He would tell Dan to take a cold shower or something.  And he’s not prepared for the 'or something'.

Dan is too busy, lost in his thoughts and arousal, clicking video after video of their Skype sessions, to realize that Phil is awake, and watching Dan with intense curiosity.  One particular video has been repeated twice.  Phil can remember every detail.  Dan was too embarrassed to masturbate for Phil.  So Phil instructed him to rub against the Totoro he gave Dan when they first met.  It’s a short clip, consisting mainly of Phil telling him what to do, and telling him when he was allowed to come.  _Oh God_.  Phil is getting achingly hard watching Dan squirm.  _He has grown up so much.  How does someone get that fucking hot, in just a few short years?  Okay, okay.  Eight years._

Phil decides enough is enough.  It’s time to say something.  Phil sits up, and Dan slams the laptop shut.  “Like what you see?” Phil asks, eyes darkening by the second as Dan’s face heats so quickly, it worries Phil that he might faint from the rush of blood.  “I.. the..” Dan’s tongue suddenly feels too big for his mouth.  Just as his dick feels too big for his boxer briefs.  He’s beginning to feel a bit strangulated, he’s so hard.  “You’ve watched the same one three times now” Phil drums his fingers on his iPad, deep in thought.  “And, you’ve been watching my clips for at least a half hour” he adds, leaning toward Dan, whose eyes are so huge, they might pop out of his throbbing skull.  Phil can see a vein pulsing in Dan’s temple. 

“I was editing” Dan finally finds his voice, but it’s about two octaves higher than his normal pitch.  His throat feels like it’s closing a little.  He can’t breathe.  “Mmhmmm” Phil’s pupils dilate as he lowers his gaze to the tent in Dan’s pants.  “Just taking a stroll down memory lane?” Phil teases, biting his lower lip with purpose.  _He must want me if he’s sat there watching my clips_.  “I suppose you saw the one of me in the corner jerking off to you and Totoro?” Phil pushes against the iPad, moving it from his lap to reveal his crotch.  Dan’s eyes widen even more, if that is at all possible.

“But you’re the one with the v…videos” Dan’s voice is reaching record pitch once again.  Phil simply nods, and palms himself lightly to relieve a little of the pressure building.  “Still so hot when you blush” Phil groans against the feeling of his hand on his crotch.  Dan’s breath hitches as his hips jut forward a little.  “So” Phil scoots a little closer, making Dan flinch.  _Oh shit_.  “When was the last time you were with anyone?” Phil asks, tilting his head to get a better view of Dan’s neck.  He’s totally imagining his lips there right now, and Dan knows it.  His heart is tap dancing against his poor chest.  Dan feels a little faint, and just shakes his head.

“A while, yeah?” Phil’s dick twitches.  “I… I haven’t” Dan doesn’t know how to tell Phil.  But it doesn’t matter, because the instant realization sends an alarming jolt of arousal straight to his crotch.  Phil squeaks.  “Wanked?” Phil is trying his best to keep his breathing even.  It’s not going particularly well.  Especially when Dan shakes his head ‘no’ to Phil’s wanking question.  “A few months?” Phil palms himself again, coaxing pre-come into his boxers.  Perspiration is forming on his back as another thrill shoots from the top of his spine, back down into his groin once again.  Dan shakes his head once more.

“I… HAVEN’T” is all Dan can muster, and whimpers when the laptop shifts in his lap.  Phil reaches for it, and sets it aside.  “What do you mean you haven’t, Dan?” Phil’s heart begins to race.  He already knows Dan’s next answer, and he’s about ready to come right then and there just watching Dan’s face.  _FUCK! Is he kidding me?_   “I’ve never …. done that” Dan falters.  The color has now spread from his face right down to his collar bones.  “WHAT?” Phil chokes out, barely a whisper.  “I’ve never touched myself” Dan looks down at his knotted fingers.  When had he done that? 

Phil’s jaw drops open.  _All this time_.  “You’re shitting me” Phil is in awe of his best friend.  He’s not only a virgin, but he has never truly touched himself?!?!  Phil has a strong urge to rectify the situation, but he’s scared.  “But WHY?” he leans in to touch Dan’s face.  It’s hot to the touch _.  WOW_.  Dan begins to tremble.  He can’t control it.  He closes his eyes involuntarily, attempting to stay calm, but it isn’t happening.  His breath quickens, and he pulls a last ditch effort to NOT lean into Phil’s hand.  He fails again.  “Phil” he breathes out shakily. 

“Look at me, Dan.  Please” Phil begs, gradually leaning closer to Dan, until he’s inches from his face.  Phil can smell the wine on his breath, and it’s intoxicating.  Dan slowly opens his eyes to meet Phil’s intense stare.  His pupils are blown wide, almost erasing any blue in Phil’s irises.   Dan’s heart skips a few beats, and he finally musters enough courage to answer Phil.  “Because.  I guess it just seems like a lonely thing.  So, I’ve never done it” he rattles out in one heavy breath.  Phil reels, itching to get his hands on Dan.

“But you’ve never even been with anyone.  I don’t understand” Phil presses further, still stroking Dan’s cheek, tracing his dimple with the lightness of a feather.  Phil could never resist Dan’s dimple.  He often fantasizes about depositing a load onto it.  But he mustn’t think about that right now.  He’s more concerned with Dan’s virginity.  Meaning, it’s got him so hard, he’s afraid his balls are going to burst at any second.  But does he want to press the issue?  Or would it be enough to get him off with a quick wank – or – maybe a blowjob?  Phil imagines Dan completely losing his mind over the blowjob, and opts for that, if Dan is up for it.  Phil licks his lips.

Dan closes his eyes, and takes a deep breath.  _Here goes nothing, Howell.  Gonna risk everything._ “Because, I’ve never been good enough for anyone, and then I met you, and, well…” he pauses, biting his lip.  Phil takes his thumb, and immediately pulls it from Dan’s vice grip on it.  “Stop that.  It’s making me nuts” Phil almost growls.  His insides are absolutely twisting with arousal, and he’s ready to throw Dan down on the sofa and take him _.  Control, Phil.  Control_.  Dan draws in a sharp breath, and lets it out slowly.  “I didn’t really want anyone else” Dan finishes his declaration, and Phil gasps.

“You’ve been waiting .. for me???” Phil’s eyes widen.  _Oh my God!_   Dan nods, and looks back down at his fingers, which are now white from twisting them so tightly together.  He can’t help it.  He has been so hopelessly in love with Phil, that he took to silent suffering.  _No wonder he always looks dead inside.  He probably figures I’d never look at him that way._   Phil immediately closes the space, and presses a soft kiss to Dan’s trembling lips.  Phil feels something trickle between them, and quickly realizes it’s tears.

Phil gently breaks the kiss, and wipes Dan’s face clean.  “Hey.  No need for those.  I’m not going anywhere. OK?” Phil locks eyes with Dan, hoping he gets the message.  Dan’s deep sigh tells Phil that everything is going to be okay.  _Thank God_.

“Dan” Phil moves a hand to his thigh.  _Please don’t flinch_.  But he reminds himself that nobody has ever touched Dan, and it makes his head spin.  “Is this alright?” he asks permission before daring to rub Dan.  Dan closes his eyes and nods.  _Holy FUCK, he’s so hard!  And leaking_.  “We should get you out of these.  I can imagine how uncomfortable you must be” Phil’s voice is dripping with need.  But he must exercise patience, for Dan’s sake.  “O…okay” Dan stutters, and lifts his hips, allowing Phil to remove his trackkies, and his boxer briefs. 

Dan’s erection springs loose, and Phil gasps.  He’s a LOT bigger than those times he and Dan Skyped.  _Holy HELL!_   Phil licks his lips again, eager to get started.  But not before he takes it in his hand.  “This might startle you at first.  But only because it’ll feel insanely good” Phil promises Dan.  The anticipation makes Dan hiss just nanoseconds before Phil slowly closes his pale fingers around Dan’s girth. 

“FUCK!” Dan yelps, unable to control the immediate thrusting.  “EASY, Dan.  I’m going to take this slow at first.  Don’t want you coming too quickly.  I want that down my throat” Phil lets slip.  It doesn’t make the situation any easier for Dan, and he bucks into Phil’s hand once more.  “OH MY GOD” he gasps, throwing his head back against the sofa.  “Don’t fucking stop” he moans when Phil swipes his thumb across Dan’s tiny opening to collect the pre-come. 

Phil doesn’t want to waste any time by running to his room for lube.  So, he’ll just have to make do with Dan’s leakage.  And maybe a little saliva.  After a few minutes of steady stroking, Phil moves to the floor, onto his knees to situate himself between Dan’s legs.  He gently spreads Dan’s legs, and leans in close, still stroking with his hand.  “MMMMM that’s sooooo gooooood!” Dan groans, allowing his eyes to flutter shut.

It’s difficult for Dan to concentrate on Phil when his dick is being slowly tortured by his best friend, who he has always fantasized about for the past eight years.  And said best friend is NOW WRAPPING HIS LIPS AROUND THE TIP!  “OOOOHHHH!!!” Dan howls, arching his back.  But Phil places a firm hand on Dan’s stomach to keep him steady.  “Fuck.  FUCK!” Dan shouts in between uncontrollable panting.  It’s almost too much.  “Oh, PHIL!” Dan yells some more, fisting Phil’s hair when he bottoms out on Dan.  Dan can feel the back of Phil’s throat, and it knocks the wind completely from his lungs. 

Phil can feel Dan’s muscles starting to tense as his dick begins to rhythmically pulsate.  Phil is close to releasing in his pants when Dan starts moaning non-stop.  It’s the sexiest thing Phil has EVER heard.   “OH, Phil.  Ohhhhh.  Ohhhhh.. OOOOOOOHHHHHH!!!!!”  The last moan is loud and drawn out as Dan’s seed shoots directly into Phil’s waiting throat.  Phil swallows around him, releasing a moan that sends Dan straight to the stratosphere.  “AAAAAHHHHHH!” Dan screams.  He’s temporarily blinded by the overstimulation.   “Mmmmmmm” Phil hums as he finishes Dan off. 

Dan is somewhere between another dimension and unconsciousness as a second orgasm rips through his sweat laced body.  At this point, he’s not sure where he is, nor does he remember how he has gotten to this point.  All he knows is he has never felt anything so fucking good in his entire life.  “Phil” he hisses when he finally returns to earth, pulling at Phil’s hair.  “Stop STOP!” he howls, on the verge of blacking out.  Phil backs off with a smirk, wiping his mouth.  Dan came so much and so fast, he couldn’t swallow it all without dribbling a little bit.

“Sorry” Phil blushes, still palming himself.  He’s so close.  “Stop” Dan reaches for his hand to stop him from finishing.  “Stand up” Dan makes a request, still panting.  But now, it’s because he wants Phil in his mouth.  Phil’s legs are shaky as he gets to his feet.  Dan looks up at him with those big brown eyes, and Phil groans.  As Dan takes Phil’s trousers and boxers down, Phil runs his fingers through Dan’s hair, encouraging.  “Hurry” Phil urges. 

Recalling what Phil had just finished doing, Dan takes Phil’s dick in hand, and licks a long, slow stripe up the underside of Phil.  Phil’s knees nearly buckle as hot pleasure threatens to send him back to the floor.   “HHHHHHH!  FUCK!” Phil swears, bucking ever so slightly toward Dan.  But Dan doesn’t care.  He wants Phil to throat fuck him.  He’s sure he can handle it, so he grabs Phil by the ass, and pushes Phil all the way in.  “AAAAAANNNNGGGHHH!!!” Phil cries out, barely lasting a few more seconds when Dan hollows his cheeks with a suction so strong, Phil swears he has done this before.  One last thrust, and Phil is coming so hard and fast, it looks like he’s having a seizure. 

“Daaaaaaaannnnnn!” Phil growls, bending his knees to bring the blood flow back to his feet.  His toes dig into the carpet as the last of his seed trickles down Dan’s throat.  Never in a million years would he ever have imagined doing this with Dan.  And now, here they are, thoroughly spent and boneless.  “Shit” Phil hisses as he sits next to Dan.  “I know” Dan is still panting.  “Shit” Phil repeats himself.  “I know” Dan follows suit, and turns to Phil.  Both boys draw in a quick, deep breath, and let it out slowly. 

“What just happened?” Dan begins to worry.  Phil immediately senses Dan’s panic, and reaches for his face.  “Stop.  You should know me better than that.  Yeah, we just got each other off.  But that doesn’t mean it’s the end” Phil’s voice is gentle.  He leans into Dan, gently kissing him for a few seconds.  Dan’s lips are soft, and his kiss is loving.  Phil sighs into him, and Dan relaxes.  “Hey” Phil says.  “I’m up for more of that if you are” he adds. 

Dan nods, and kisses Phil again.  Maybe this started a little bit backwards.  They like kissing, and decide to stick with that for the time being.  At least until Dan is more comfortable with the idea of taking things further with the man he’s hopelessly in love with.  He wants to play it safe, and Phil has no problem with taking things slow.       


End file.
